Sabrina Rose
Early Life Sabrina Cleo Rose was born on February 29,1980, in London. 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 Career 1987-1991 Early Work and Career Beginnings Broadway Baby (Theatre Debut and Stage Work) In 1987 Sabrina Rose auditioned for Matilda the Musical on the West End. Rose landed the titular role of Matilda, after giving "the most remarkable and focused audition" Dennis Kelly had ever seen from a child. The musical's narrative centres on Matilda, a precocious 5-year-old girl with the gift of telekinesis, who loves reading, overcomes obstacles caused by her family and school, and helps her teacher to reclaim her life. Matilda received widespread critical acclaim and box-office popularity, winning seven 1987 Olivier Awards, including Best New Musical—at the time, the most such awards ever won by a single show. Now tied with Hamilton. Rose won the Laurence Oliver Award for Best Actress in a Musical. '''Making her the youngest recipient as of 2018. Sabrina continued the role on Broadway, at the Shubert Theatre, making her part of The Original West End Cats and The Original Broadway Cast. Matilda continued to be a financial and critical success. Becoming the highest grossing musical of 1989 and 1990. At the 1989 Tony Awards, the show won five awards, including the Tony Award for Best Musical and Best Book of a Musical. Rose was also nominated for Best Performance by a Leading Actress in a Musical. In 1991, Sabrina starred in her second Broadway show The Secret Garden, which premiered on Broadway at the St. James Theatre on April 25, 1991, and closed on January 1993, after 709 performances. The musical was directed by Susan H. Schulmanwith choreography by Michael Lichtefeld. Rose played Mary Lennox, a young English girl born and raised in the British Raj, is orphaned by a cholera outbreak when she is ten years old. She is sent away from India to Yorkshire, England, to live with relatives whom she has never met. Her own personality blossoms as she and a young gardener bring new life to a neglected garden, as well as to her sickly cousin and uncle. The Secret Garden was both a critical and financial success. It was the third highest grossing musical of 1991. It was nominated for six Tony Awards including the Tony Award for Best Musical and Best Book of a Musical, winning the ladder. Rose was also nominated and won the ''Tony Award'' for Best Performance by an Featured Actress in a Musical, awarded to her by Audrey Hepburn. She is the second youngest Tony Award winner ever and youngest female recipient. She was also nominated for a Drama Desk Award for Outstanding Actress in a Musical and an Outer Critics Circle Award for Best Actress in a Musical for the role. In 1992, Rose sang "Broadway Baby" in the concert Sondheim: A Celebration at Carnegie Hall. ''Collaborations with Katharine Hepburn (Television Films) 1990-1993'' Rose began appearing in television movies during the early 1990's, in order to gain enough experience and confidence to transition into film. Her debut performance was at the age of ten as Jean "Scout" Louise Finch in the television film To Kill a Mocking Bird, based on the book by Harper Lee. She appeared alongside Katharine Hepburn in four television films during this time, Central Station (1990), Foster (1991), Paper Moon (1992) and Sunday's Illness (1993). Central Station was lauded by critics, winning the Primetime Emmy and the Golden Globe for Best Miniseries or Television Movie. Hepburn also won the Golden Globe and Emmy for Best Actress. Rose was nominated for Best Supporting Actress in a Miniseries at the 1990 Primetime Emmys. Foster and Paper Moon were both also nominated for the Primetime Emmy for Outstanding Miniseries and the Golden Globe for Best Miniseries or Television Movie, but didn't win. Hepburn and Rose were both nominated for Best Actress in a miniseries for their work in Paper Moon at the 1992 Primetime Emmys. Sunday's Illness received acclaim and won the Golden Globe and Primetime Emmy for Best Miniseries or Television Movie. Both Hepburn and Rose's performance were lauded by critics. Rose won her first ''Primetime Emmy'' for Lead Actress in a Miniseries, making her the youngest Emmy winner to date. 1993-1999 "Rising Star" - Breakthrough in Film and Continued Success ''Transition into Motion Picture, and Early Success'' ' Director Jane Campion was looking for a little girl to play a main role in [[The Piano|''The Piano]], set to film in New Zealand, and a newspaper advertisement was run announcing an open audition. At first Rose was too intimated to audition due to a bad experience auditioning for another role, shortly before. Katharine Hepburn encouraged her to audition by telling her that she will have to face rejection at some point and to stop being "soggy" (an expression used often by Hepburn according to Rose). When Campion met Rose, she was very impressed with the twelve-year-old's performance of the monologue about Flora's father, and she was chosen from among the 5000 candidates. The Piano was released in 1993 it was lauded by critics, won prizes at a number of film festivals, and eventually became a popular film among a wide audience. Rose's debut performance in the film earned her a Academy Award Nomination for Best Supporting Actress, making her the sixth youngest nominee in this category. Rose also auditioned for the Steven Spielberg movie ''Jurassic Park''.'' When asked about the audition she said, "I was called into a casting office, and they just wanted me to scream. I heard later on that Steven had watched a few girls on tape that day, and I was the only one who ended up waking his sleeping wife off the couch, and she came running through the hallway to see if the kids were all right." The film was a critical and financial success, becoming the highest grossing film ever at the time. Rose won ''The Young Artist award for Best Female Performance in a Motion Picture and three favourite newcomer awards. 2000 - 2007 "The Crown Jewel of Hollywood" - Critical and Commercial Achievements Public Image A Personal Life Good friends with Katharine Hepburn, werent doing films still together, gifted her her emmy Henner has hyperthymesia or total recall memory; she can remember specific details of virtually every day of her life since she was a small child. Filmography and Theatre Film Television Stage Legacy Awards and Achievements Sabrina Rose is one of the sixteen people who have won an Emmy Award, Tony Award, Academy Award and Grammy Award in a competitive category. Among her numerous accolades for her performances in film, Rose has received three Academy Awards, four British Academy Awards, six Golden Globe Awards, five Screen Actors Guild Awards. (Critic Awards, Film Festivals). Rose has also received acclaim and recognition for her work on the Broadway stage, she has won three Tony Awards. She won her first Tony Award for Best Featured Actress in a Musical at age 11, making her the second youngest winner and youngest female recipient of a Tony Award as of 2018. She won the Tony for Best Leading Actress in a Musical, in 2002, for her performance as Millie Dilmount in the Broadway Musical Thoroughly Modern Millie. She is one of the six actresses that have won a Tony and an Oscar in the same year in 2004. Winning her third Tony Award and second win in Best Leading actress in a musical, for her performance as Elphaba in the musical Wicked, And two Oscars for Best Actress in Monster and Best Supporting Actress in The Aviator. She also received a Grammy Award for Best Musical Theatre Album for Wicked. She has won two Primetime Emmy Awards both for Outstanding Lead Actress in a miniseries or film, in 1993 for her performance in Sunday's Illness, opposite Katharine Hepburn, and in 2009 for her performance "Little Edie" (Edith Bouvier Beale) in the television movie Grey Gardens, She also won the SAG award for best actress in a television movie and was nominated for the Golden Globe, but lost to Jessica Lange, who also starred in Grey Gardens as Edith "Big Edie" Beale. Her win in Sunday's Illness makes her the youngest Emmy winner as of 2018. Academy Award Milestones She was nominated for Best Supporting Actress in her Debut Motion Picture, The Piano, at age 13, making her the sixth youngest nominee in this category. In 2000, at age 20, she became the youngest actress to be nominated for Best Actress for her role as Brandon Teena in the film Boys Don't Cry. She held this record for four years before being surpassed by Keisha Castle-Hughes. As of today she is the third youngest actress to be nominated for a leading role. Sabrina Rose was the first actress to secure seven consecutive Academy Award nominations for acting, all in the Best Actress category (2000-2006) beating the previous record held by Bette Davis and Greer Garson. Making her the youngest actor to achieve multiple nominations for acting. Sabrina Rose is the first and only actor to win Best Actress and Best Supporting Actress at the same ceremony, in 2004. She is also the only actress to be nominated for Best Actress and Best Supporting Actress in the same ceremony twice, in 2004 for Monster and The Aviator and 2006 for Elizabeth I and Brokeback Mountain. Her performance as Katharine Hepburn in The Aviator made her the only actor to win an Oscar for portraying another Oscar-winning actor. Rose is only the third actress, after Jessica Lange and Meryl Streep, to win Best Actress after winning Best Supporting Actress. At age 27, Rose won her third Academy Award as Édith Piaf in La Vie en Rose. She spoke french in the film which made her the second actress in history to win an Oscar for a foreign language film. She is the youngest actor to receive three Academy Awards. __FORCETOC__